jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F
| style="border-bottom:3px solid grey;" align="center" |200px |} Top 25 ICQ Hey Boba kanst du mir mal helfen? ich wollte gerade ICQ downloaden, checke das aber irgendwie nicht! Kannst du mir mal erklären wie das geht? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:27, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Boba ist anscheinend gerade nicht da. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen? Wo liegt denn dein Problem? --Asajj Ventress 14:46, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Okay Danke Dennis! Ich lade das, dann sagt er mir ich muss es Instalieren, das mache ich auch, nur dann kann ich das irgendwie nicht öffnen! Glaube ich habe es falsch runtergeladen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:50, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Dann schmeiße es besser nochml vom PC und lade es nochmal runter. --Asajj Ventress 14:58, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Okay Danke! Werde es versuchen und noch etwas: Welches ICQ sollte ich mir laden? Es gibt da ja so viele ich hatte glaube ich ICQ 6 oder so! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:00, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich hab 5.1, 6 soll mehr was für Kinder sein. --Asajj Ventress 15:03, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Kannst mir dann noch sagen wo das gefunden und geladen hast: Am besten einen Link geben? :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:15, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Manchmal hasse ich diese ICQ-Betreiber. Anscheinend ist ICQ 5.1 nicht mehr erhältlich. Dann musst du dir leider ICQ 6 hochladen, sorry. http://download.icq.com/download/ --Asajj Ventress 15:22, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich habe das 5.1, ich glaube ich könnte es dir als e-mali schicken... Cody 15:28, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Cody, könntest du Malte(War doch richtig, odeR?) helfen, ich muss mich nämlich noch anziehen und so. (ich bin gerade seit einer stunde wach^^) --Asajj Ventress 15:33, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) *So was den los? Mit ICQ kenn ich mich ein bisschen aus, also schildert mal das Problem und ich guck was sich mahen lässt. Boba 15:35, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :So jetzt sagt mir der Dumme Rechner das ICQ 6 nur für XP geht schniff!:( und 5.1 gibst nicht mehr! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:38, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Versuchs mal damit . Boba 15:40, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::ich könnte heiligem Klingonen "icq5_1_german_setup.exe" per e-mail schicken (wenn er mir die Adresse gibt). Cody 15:42, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Geht das??? Meine Email findest du hier. ! Boba ich habe doch gar keinen Mac! Schniff!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:46, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Das german setup bringt aber nichts, ohne ICQ selber, weil dass nur n setup, also n Sprachpacket ist, oder? Also ich hab auch ne Datei, weist genau so, und da isses so. Aber ich habe gerade ne Seite gefunden, auf der es 5.1 zum runterladen gibt http://www.zdnet.de/downloads/prg/0/5/de10155605-wc.html. --Anakin 15:49, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Downloaden ist denke ich besser. @Anakin: Doch, das st alles, was man downloaded :::::::Hihi Danke Anakin! Bis jetzt klappt es gut!:) Werde mich mal anmelden! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:06, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::So Der Heilige Klingone hat ja jetzt auch ICQ. Boba 16:27, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Inhaltsverzeichnis Hallo, Boba! Wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du vielleicht hier mal ein Inhaltsverzeichnis einbauen bzw. ein paar Abschnitte ins Archiv verschieben könntest, denn so langsam wird's unübersichtlich. MfG Kyle22 15:53, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :So hab archiviert, Inhaltsverzeichnis lasse ich weg, das ist hinderlich zu meiner Tabelle :) Boba 16:24, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Mach doch __TOC__ unter die Tabelle. Dann wird dort immer das Inhaltsverzeichnis angezeigt. --Asajj Ventress 16:33, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habs dir ma eingebaut Jango 16:37, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich frag mich manchmal was andere Leute für Probleme mit den Eigenheiten anderer Leute haben ;) Boba 16:43, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich hab da jetzt so ne aufteilunge gemacht, das heißt die fangen jetzt beide auf derselben Höhe an. Cool was? Boba Diskussion 10:04, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Darth Kallius - Bild wäre cool boba .... danke schonma im voraus.... :Jup kein Ding, üprigends, wenn du irgendwo was schreibst, also in dikussionen(Das schliesst Artikelikussionen,Benutzerdiskussionen, sowie die Portale Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel und die Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel, das Jedipedia:FAQ und die Jedipedia:Vorschlägeein, Artikel selbst, sowie Benutzerseiten nicht) musst du unterschreiben, das machst du indem du vier Tilden (~), die erzeugst du durch halten der Alt Gr Taste und viermaligem drücken der + Taste neben dem Ü, daraus entsteht dann deine Signatur (die auf deine Benutzerseite verlinkt) und einem Zeitstempel. Bei mir sieht das so aus --> Boba 22:20, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST). Weiterhin noch viele Grüße und viel Spass Boba 22:20, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mein Beitrag bei Jango Richt dein Augenmerk doch mal bitte kurz bei Jango auf meinen Beitrag, den ich ganz unten geschrieben habe. Um diesen kleinen Gefallen würde ich auch dich bitten.E.B 20:50, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich schaus mir an, cooles Bild übrigends Erik ;) Gruß Boba 20:51, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke, man sieht mir meine 3 Stunden Schlaf von HEUTE MORGEN allerdings an. Ich sehe auch etwas blass aus. Ich hatte zuerst sogar überlegt, vielleicht etwas zu retuschieren ;) E.B 20:55, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich muss mal gucken, ob ich mein erstes Bild löschen lasse und dann eins mache, was in meine Infobox kommt :) Boba 21:12, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gut. Und danke für das anklicken. Du bist bis jetzt der vierte. Ich habe den Link jetzt rot markiert. Mal gucken, wie viele Personen mir im Laufe der Zeit dort zu etwas Spielgeld verhelfen...hähä E.B 21:17, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Du hast mir da irgendwie 2 Kilo abebissen, mal gucken vielleicht melde ich mich mal da an. morgen oder so. Boba 21:38, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Dann musst du als Erschaffer aber bitte "Albinowookiee" angeben. Und achte auf korrekte Schreibung ;-) E.B 21:41, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jup mach ich ;) Boba 00:32, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Startplanet Hallo Boba, Hab gerade in Yodas RS Forum geschaut, aber keine Frage bezüglich Abridon gefunden. Worum geht es denn? Wäre nett, wenn du die Antwort auf meine Benutzerdisku seite schreibst :-) Imperiale Grüße Periphalos 07:56, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jo, habs gelesen..mir auch direkt nen Grund überlegt -Move geschrieben. Also startet Periphalos auch von Nar Shadaa ^^ Periphalos 08:20, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Okay super, werde gucken wieso ich da hinfliege. Dann müssen wir nur noch die anderen abwarten und dann kanns losgehen. Gruß Boba Diskussion 08:45, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Anakin muss noch seine Charaktergeschichte fertig schreiben, bevor es los geht. Yoda41 will noch (zitat)"bis zum Wochenende"(ende) warten, weil Periphalos gestern (?) beim GBK-RPG einen Link zu uns gemacht hat, villt kommt da ja noch wer... @Periphalos: Dein Charakter ist doch der gleiche wie beim GBK-RPG, oder? Cody 09:42, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bitefight Clan Du bitte bei mir auch mal kurz beissen lassen. E.B 18:04, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bist du Wolfi3 oder so? Da steht nämlich, ich hätte jetzt mal endlich EINEN Werwolf erschaffen. E.B 22:24, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich habe jetzt 2 Werwölfe erschaffen. Das eine ist Benutzer Lon als Wolfi3 und der andere ist dein Bruder als Jango wie in der jedipedia. Bossk war da als Chewbacca schon drinnen, kommst du auch? Kommst du auch? E.B 22:48, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wohin? Boba 22:57, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Felucia Su'cuy Boba! Was weist du alles über Felucia? Bao-Dur 21:05, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Was ich über Felucia weiß...alles was da drin stehtBild:---.gif Felucia. Schau mal rein ;) Boba 20:51, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja, dass ist mir schon klar. Aber nun die Frage: Was weißt über die genaue Vegetation? Wenn du Battlefront II hast müsstest du alles wichtige wissen. Ich frage halt nur weil es Tiin nach Felucia verschlägt. Bao-Dur 17:43, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Achso ja das kenn ichschon alles ;) Boba 19:17, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Tahiri- Artikel Hallo Boba F, entschuldige bitte, dass ich am Tahiri-Artikel gearbeitet habe. Hatte übersehen dass er under construction ist. MfG rogaldorn89 :Kein Ding, keine Sorge da steht zwar jetzt ne IP, aber das liegt nur daran, das ich nicht angemeldet bin, weil ich an nem anderen PC sitze. ;) 88.134.150.43 20:34, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::So jetzt bin ich auch angemeldet, wie gesagt kein Ding, mach dir keine Sorge, ist ja jetzt alles geklärt. Gruß Boba 20:38, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) 4.000 Ha ich hab jetzt 4.000 Edits, danke euch allen. Ihr seit echt die besten. Boba 04:13, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hmm ich glaube dieser abschnit wurde etwas übersehen. Aber geil Boba cool das du 4.000 Edits hast, das ist wirklich toll. Und danke für dein Lob an uns allen;) --Der Heilige Klingone 13:19, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe etwas mehr als 1.000.... aber irgendwann werde ich dich einholen!!^^ Cody 13:20, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bildmaterial Mal eine Frage. Hättest du vllt. Bildmaterial zu Obi-Wans oder Qui-Gons Komlink aus Episode I? Bild:Suchen.gif Darth Nihilus 66 12:39, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Erstmal mit wem hab ich den das Vergnügen? Wäre schön wenn du dich anmelden würdest und unterschreibst ;). Zu den Komlinls ja hab ich, im Kompendium den illustrierten Enzyklopädie gibts da Bilder zu, allerdings hab ich keinen Scanner. Aber wenn du mich kurz im Internet suchen lässt, könnte ich trotzdem welche auftreiben. Gruß Boba 09:42, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Also den von Qui-Gon hab ich schon mal. Wenn du mir noch sagst wer du bist, wäre das echt von Vorteil. Boba 09:56, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Obi-Wans Komlink ist schwierig, da gibts keine guten Bilder zu. Das Bild im Kompendium ist nict größer als mein Daumen, das kann man echt vergessen. Boba 10:01, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sry das ich mich erst jetzt melde, war beschäftigt. Ok das mit der Unterschrift hab ich schon wieder vergessen. Tut mir echt leid Darth Nihilus 66 12:10, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ach kein Probem, trag die einfach oben nach ;) Boba 12:28, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS:Bild:Comlink_Qui-Gon.jpg da ist dein Bild. Danke, dann werd ich mich gleich mal ransetzen.Bild:Klon2.jpg Darth Nihilus 66 12:39, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Okay viel Spass mit dem Bild. Boba 12:53, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nur noch 64 Artikel Ihr habt richtig gelesen, bald ist es soweit und die Jedipedia hat ihren Weg zu einer 5stelligen Artikelanzahl zur Hälfte gemeistert. Das heißt bald lassen wir die Korken knallen. Auf fröhliches schaffen, doch bedenkt, überstürzt nichts. Die Qualität sollte auch weiterhin die oberste Pflicht von uns sein;) Gruß Boba 15:38, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :JUHU das ist doch jetzt mal eine Geile Nachricht! Hoffe das es weiterhin so weiterlauft wie derzeit!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:24, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vollmondjedis Wenn ich dich mal bitte kurz in den Sitz unseres Clans bitten dürfte, das wäre nett. Ich habe da nen Vorschlag zu machen. E.B 02:45, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) :jo. Boba 02:51, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Fragen Hey Boba, wenn ich schon mal das Angebot bekomme, dass ich fragen darf, dann mache ich dass auch mal. Hast du 'ne Ahnung wie hoch das Durchschnittsalter so ungefähr ist? --Ilya 16:12, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Er vielleicht nicht so.. aber ich... und ich würds so um und bei 20 ansetzen... aber auch eher etwas darunter. --Modgamers 16:14, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bild:O.o.gif (ich find das Teil nur geil) Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das nicht weiß ?:) Ich schätze es ebenso auf 19-20 Jahre, aber ein paar sind schon ziemlich jung, wir haben zum Beispiel einen Viertklässler. Boba 16:16, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) So von 15-25. Mit einigen Außnahmen, die über 30, aber auch unter 15 Jahren alt sind. Kleiner Tipp: Viele Benutzer haben auch Tabellen auf ihren Benutzerseiten, wo sie alle möglichen Daten von sich angeben. E.B 16:18, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wow.. 15-25... du grenzt es aber gut ein... wie gesagt 19 bis 20... --Modgamers 16:19, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Dankeschön. Dann bin ich wohl unter dem Durchschnittsalter.Bild:--).gif--Ilya 16:29, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wenn du sagst 19-20, dann hört sich das so an, als ob jüngere Leute gar nicht da wären. Du kannst das einfach nicht so eng eingrenzen. Sie ist jünger, du hörst es doch. Sonst sagt sie sich noch, ich hab hier nur mit so viel älteren Leuten zu tun, das ist ja langweilig, oder so. Wir haben ja nun auch etliche zwischen 15 und 17, wenn du mal an die beiden Klingonen, Jango, Boba F und Diablo2 denkt. Da gibt es noch etliche weitere. Und Steffen Gebhard und Jade Skywalker? Was sollen die mit über 30 Jahren sagen??? E.B 16:47, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ähm Erik, ich bin 18 und werde im Dezember 19. Boba 16:52, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ok, ich werde im Oktober auch 19. Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass es trotzdem etliche Jüngere hier gibt. E.B 16:54, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Natürlich gibt es die... nur ein DURCHSCHNITTsalter ist im allgemeinen eine einzelne Zahl... Mathe war zwar nicht mein lieblingsfach aber das krich ich grad noch hin. --Modgamers 16:56, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Babeln Hey Boba ich glaub Erik hat a was falsch verstanden! Ich hättes gerne unter die Tabelle. Hoffentlich geht es noch.Ilya 17:33, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das geht immer. Er sagt, er wäre Spezialist für Babeln. Na ja, soll er mal machen, der Spezi. Bild:;-).gif E.B 17:34, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke Boba! Ist zwar aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, aber ist es bei euch auch so verdammt heiss? Ich meine jetzt vom Wetter her! Bild:;-).gif Ilya 17:50, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jaa gestern bin ich eingegangen, aber heute gehts einigermaßen. Hab ich gern gemacht mit den Babeln ;) Boba 17:51, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jau, ich war für so etwas über ne Woche allein zuhause, meine Eltern an der Nordsee im Urlaub. Ich musste die Blumen extra oft giessen, weil es so warm war. E.B 17:59, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hihi ein mandalorianischer Kriesherr der Blumen giesst :) Boba 18:02, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Noch son Spuch und die Mando'ade legt Blumen auf dein Grab. Bild:;-).gif E.B 18:05, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Alles klar Bild:;-).gif Boba 18:15, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du, Boba, dieses Video von Youtube ist echt super! Danke für den Link!--Ilya 20:49, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Um welches Video geht es? E.B 21:01, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Joa kein Problem, aber welches Video meinst du? Ich hab da ziemlich viel, vielleicht das von Luke? Gruß Boba 04:42, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja es geht um das von Luke. Mit den Emotionen. Ist echt gut gemacht! Bist du immer so lang auf?Ilya 12:18, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nee ich hab geschlafen und bin dann um 11 Uhr abends wieder aufgewacht und hab dann ein wenig EP IV geguckt. Boba 13:47, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::EP IV?Ilya 16:31, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ja Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung. Boba 16:31, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ach so EP steht für Episode. Alles klar!Ilya 18:39, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Heii wollte dir nur kurz zu deinem sechsten Platz gratulieren! Ilya 13:46, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ??? Ich hab mal ne Frage: wenn man will das sein Artikel noch unter anderen Wörtern erreichbar ist (Bsp: Wenn man einen Artikel über Lichtschwerter lesen will kann man auch Laserschwert eingeben) Wie geht das??????? Bitte hilf mir! Mfg Darth Nihilus 66 17:18, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das ist ganz einfach, du gibts den Begriff in Suche ein und dann tippst du dort folgendes ein #redirect Artikel zu dem Weitergeleitet werden soll bei Laserschwert sieht das dann so aus #redirect Lichtschwert :Jango 17:23, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vielen Dank Darth Nihilus 66 17:26, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Keine Ursache Jango 17:27, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Nach Fünffachem Bearbeitungskonflikt: ::Mensch ich kann schon selbst antworten. ::Ich weiß was du meinst, wenn du beispielsweise den Artikel Krayt-Drache erstellst, fragt man sich natürlich, wer kommt auf die Idee, danach mit einem Bindestrich zwischen Krayt und Drache zu suchen, also gibst du in die Suche Kraytdrache und so weiter ein und auf den roten Link klickst du drauf. Dann erscheint ein Bearbeitungsfenster und du Tippst folgendes ein: ::#redirect Krayt-Drache ::Dadurch entsteht eine Weiterleitung zum Artikel, damit Suchende den Artikel finden, wenn sie den Originalartikelnamen nicht kennen. Boba 17:28, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Doppelpunkte O nein Boba, sie verfolgen mich schon wieder. Die Doppelpunkte sind wieder da. Laaauf!!! E.B 09:13, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bild:O.o.gif Oh mein Gott. Lauf um dein Leben....naja Erik, die sind schon wichtig, die tragen dazu bei, dass es übersichtlicher wird. Wäre schön wenn du dich dranhältst. Muss ja nicht immer sein, ich schaffs nämlich auch nicht immer ;) Boba 09:15, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Raaa, sie haben ihre Freunde geholt und auch die Bindestriche sind schon hinter mir her. Bild:;-).gif E.B 09:19, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Blöde Doppelpunkte. Schwer sich an sowas zu gewöhnen. Na ja. E.B 09:23, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wir schreiben uns später wieder. Heute Abend denke ich. Ich mach jetzt erst mal Schluss. Bis später. E.B 09:36, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jau viel spass, bei was auch immer du jetzt machst. Boba 09:38, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Pennen oder so. ich habe nämlich die gaze Nacht durchgemacht. E.B 09:39, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja ich auch, aber schlafen...nee noch nicht :) Boba 09:39, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Haha E.B ich sag es doch immer das die Doppelpunkte gefährlich sind;) Aber die Bindestriche finde ich nicht so gemein:) --Der Heilige Klingone 14:28, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Komunikation Ich werde dir spätestens morgen eine Mail zukommen lassen Bao-Dur 18:01, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ist die Mail angekommen? Bao-Dur 19:07, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja die Mail ist angekommen, ach mach doch bitte Doppelpunkte ;)Gruß Boba 21:15, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::So zum Beispiel? Bist du schon durch? Ich werde dir noch während der ferien eine paar neue Seitens schicken. Over and Out Bao-Dur 18:17, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Babeln Lies dir mal meine neuen Babeln durch. Was hälst du davon?E.B 05:26, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja sieht ganz ordentlich aus, irgendwie bekommt man das Gefühl du würdest auf Mandalorianer stehen. Bild:Lol.gif Boba 05:29, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) Da habe ich ja was gemeinsam mit dir und Jango. Bild:;-).gif E.B 05:37, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Joa ich muss mir auch gleich noch ein paar Mando Babels machen :) Boba 05:40, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) Welcome Hello and thanks for the welcome :) I'll probably add de/pl interlinking sometimes, as my understanding of German language is only rudimentary ;) NLoriel 08:54, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hello, NLoriel! Nevermind, it's no problem if we can't communicate in German. Good to have someone like you to do that job since most of us don't understand your language. Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 11:32, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Like Kyle said there is no problem whether you can speak nor you can not speak german. We are glad to have you here and it is good that you will help us with the polish interwiki links because, there is only one person who do speak a little polish, so do your best with translating :) If there is a problem, contact me and I will help you the most I can. Boba 15:52, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) Freundeliste Hi Boba F!!! Darf ich dich auf meine Freundeliste schreiben??? Ich mein, nach allem was du mir geholfen hast!! MfG--CC Gree disku 15:00, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Aber sicher darfst du das. Ich füg dich dann auch mal bei mir hinzu. Gruß Boba 15:46, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, dann wäre das geklärt!!!MfG--CC Gree disku 13:06, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mara Jade Skywalker Su'cuy! Boba, was hällst du davon wenn wir gemeinsam den Artikel über Mara bearbeiten? Bao-Dur 17:20, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Su'cuy! Lol das werden immer mehr :) Asajj Ventress und Jango wollen auch mitmachen. Ob wir das alles unter einen Hut kriegen? :) Mal gucken wie wir das geregelt kriegen. Ich weiß nicht welche Quellen Asajj machen wollte aber, die könnte man ja alle aufteilen oder so, mal sehen. Gruß und ret Boba 17:23, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich hätte vielleicht gerne Die Verschollenen, Die Jedi-Akademie und die Corellia-Bücher. Und natürlich Treueschwur, wenn es nächstes Jahr erscheint. ^^. Ich hoffe, das waren nicht zu viele, ich teile gerne ;). --Asajj Tee? 17:25, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::K, da ich auf jedenfall die NJO reinmachen will, aber noch nicht alle besitze, bin ich bereit die aufzuteilen. Boba 17:28, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::tja, von nichts kommt nichts! Ich habe Erbe der Jediritter Band 1-19, die Trawn-Reihe und Blick in die Zukunft. Das wars leider auch schon wieder. Aber nun eine andere Frage an dich Boba: Weist du etwas über die Mistryl? Wenn ja, dann bitte im Artikel(auch bei UC) mit eintragen; dann können wir den zusammen vollenden. Bao-Dur 17:31, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich kenne Shada D'ukal, das ist aber so auch die einige Mystryl-Schattenwächterin, die ich kenne. --Asajj Tee? 17:33, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::: ich als Karrde-Fan kenne Shada natürlich auch, aber ich meine Aufbau der organisation, usw. Bao-Dur 17:35, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::: Ist das Gespräch jetzt eingeschlafen? Bao-Dur 17:53, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich gehe dann mal davon aus, dass du die Hand von Thrawn und die Thraw-Trilogie bei der lieben Mara machen willst, oder? --Asajj Tee? 17:58, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich mach das aus Flucht der rebellen und wenn keiner Hat besorge ich mir die Dark Nest reihe Jango 18:07, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Dark Nest soll auf Englisch(laut Eilan) recht schwer zu verstehen sein und man benötigt Kenntnisse über die NJO-Serie. --Asajj Tee? 18:09, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Mir egal, ich gucke noch nach anderen Büchern und COmics Jango 18:11, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::: Ich denke doch schon. Immerhin habe ich die Bücher. Ich sollte vielleich mahl eine Liste meiner Bücher erstellen.... Bao-Dur 18:13, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) PS: Wegen der NJO-Serie Jango kannst du mir eine Mail schicken, dann schicke ich dir in kurzen Worten die Zusammenfassungen der Bücher, da ich den Inhalt größtenteils im Kopf habe. ::::Jango, kleiner Tipp, ließ dir einfach Anis Zusammenfassungen durch ;). --Asajj Tee? 18:16, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::: Ich bin jetzt nicht beleidigt, nur weil du meist das Jango lieber die Zusammenfassung von Ani lesen sollte. Du wirst jetzt vermutlich sagen, dass dazu kein Anlass bestünde. Nun, ich wollte damit nur zum Ausdruck bringen, dass ich nicht so unfähig bin wie ich auf den ersten Blick erscheine. Bao-Dur 18:20, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Das wollte ich auch nicht sagen :). Nur eine auführliche Zusammenfassung, wie die von Ani, ist denke ich zum Verständnis besser als einige Sätze, ok? --Asajj Tee? 18:22, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Was fürne Zusammenfassung Jango 18:25, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ani schreibt doch zu jedem Buch, was er gelesen hat, eine ausführliche Zusammenfassung. --Asajj Tee? 18:27, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Habe ich das denn gesagt? Ich habe doch gemeint, dass ich nicht sauer bin. Außerdem kommt es immer darauf an was man über ein bestimmtes Buch wissen möchte. Was macht eigendlöich Boba, er meldet sich gar nicht mehr? Bao-Dur 18:28, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Der is grad am zocken, zu der Zusammenfassung, was soll ichen damit, ich bin sowieso gerade dabei sie Bücher zu bestellen Jango 18:29, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Damit du weißt, was wann passiert ist, da sicherlich darauf bezug genommen wird. Vergessen wir die Zusammenfassungen mal ^^. Wir Koordinieren uns mal kurz und ich klaute von der WP mal kurz eine Auftritts liste: *''Allegiance'' Asajj *''Mara Jade (Comic)'' *''Erster Kontakt'' is schon drinne, aber ich guck nochmal drüber (Jango) *''Erben des Imperiums'' Bao *''Die dunkle Seite der Macht'' Bao *''Das letzte KommandoBao *Rückzug von Coruscant'' Jango *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Flucht ins Ungewisse'' Asajj *''Der Geist des dunklen Lords'' Asajj *''Die Meister der MachtAsajj *Children of the Jedi'' Asajj *''Darksaber'' Asajj *''Rebellion der VerlorenenAsajj *Jade Solitaire'' Bao *''Ambush at CorelliaAsajj *Assault at SeloniaAsajj *Showdown at CenterpointAsajj *Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the FutureBao *Star Wars: Union'' *''Judge's CallAsajj *Survivor's QuestAsajj *Die AbtrünnigenBao *Die schwarze FlutBao *Das VerderbenBao *Der Untergang'' Bao *''Planet der VerlorenenBao *Anakin und die Yuuzhan VongBao *GenesungBao *Die VerheißungBao *Das UltimatumBao *Jainas FluchtBao *Rebellenträume'' *''Aufstand der Rebellen'' *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' *''Der verschollene Planet'' *''Wider alle Hoffnung *''Die letzte Prophezeiung'' *''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' Jango *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' Jango *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm WarJango *BetrayalJango *Bloodlines'' Jango *''TempestJango *ExileJango *Sacrifice'' Jango *''Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' Wer macht dan was? --Asajj Tee? 18:40, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich übernehme die Trawn-Reihe und die Hand von Trawn. ich könnte auch noch die erbe der Jediritter Reihe übernehmen, muss aber nicht sein. Bao-Dur 19:27, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::DIe NJO kann denke ich auch geteilt werden. Aber trage dich ruhig schon mal da ein, wo du die Sachen machen willst :). --Asajj Tee? 19:31, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich hol NJO, ich kauf mir die nämlich bald alle, daher würde ich das gerne übernehmen. Der Mara Jade Comis brauch von keinem übernohmen zu werden, da der schon komplett drin ist. Boba 19:33, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::: Ich würde gerne die NJO bis Jainas flucht übernehmen. Ist das ok Boba? Ich habe dir ne Mail geschickt Bao-Dur 19:59, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich suche noch diverse Comics dazu raus, mal sehen, Erben des Imperiums habe ich mir auch bestellt, mal sehen Bao können wir uns da irgendwie ergänzen? Jango 20:19, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::: Auf diese Frage eine Antwort zu finden leicht ist. Du suchst du Comics und beschäftige mich mit den Büchern. Bao-Dur 20:27, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Allright, dann mal z ;) Jango 20:40, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::: Was meinst du mit "Z"? ist das eine codierte Nachricht, eine unbekannte Sprache oder ähnliches? Ich hoffe Boba ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass ich ihm ne Mail zukommen lassen habe. Bao-Dur 20:43, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Wann fangen wir denn an ? --Asajj Tee? 20:45, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lass uns mal erst den ganzen Kram lesen und dementsprechende Notizen machen, nuja ich hab ja noch sachen auf English das wird etwas dauern, der Artikel läuft ja nicht weg Jango 20:48, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich denke wir fangen so schnell wie möglich an zu schreiben. Ich meine wenn vier Leute an einem Artikel arbeiten können wir uns ruhig Zeit lassen mit dem kompletten Fertigstellen, aber nicht mit den Starten! Ich bin dafür das Mara noch heute Under Construction gesetzt wird. Bao-Dur 20:52, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich muss noch anmerken, dass ich Genesung gar nicht habe. Das ist meiner meinung nach kein Teil der Erbe der Jediritter Reihe. Ich nehme meinen Namen da wieder raus. Bao-Dur 20:56, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Leute ich bin für heute aus dem rennen. Ich kann heute nicht mehr auf die JP zugreifen, also nichts ohne mich entscheiden, ja? Bao-Dur 21:02, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Genesung ist der Prolog von Das Ultimatum, also hast du es schon. --Asajj Tee? 23:32, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Stimmt. Ich habe mich vertan. Naja, wir sind ja alle nur Unmenschen. Bao-Dur 09:05, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST)